Fyooshun Wubbox
Bio: TBA '''Fyooshun Wubbox '''is a Fyooshun/Superfyooshun created by Jordan Botelho. Description Fyooshun Wubbox is a Fyooshun between Wubbox and Rare Wubbox. It has two heads, one of them is a Wubbox head and the other is a Rare Wubbox head. The torso is split. The left (its right) half is the Rare Wubbox torso, and the right (its left) half is the Wubbox torso. Its left physical arm, right foot, right hand, and left knee are also from Rare Wubbox, while its right physical arm, left foot, left hand, and right knee are also from Wubbox. It has an electricity covered disc. All of the electricity are green to represent the color combination of Wubbox's and Rare Wubbox's electricity, and Fyooshun Island's electric arks. Process Pre-Activation Before you can even activate this thing, first you have to buy the Wubbox and Rare Wubbox. After both Wubbox are hatched in the Nursery, fuse them. after 2 days and 6 hours, you'll get the inactive Fyooshun Wubbox. You can otherwise buy it for diamonds. Activation After you get the Fyooshun Wubbox, it will be inactive and will do nothing. You have to box almost every Fyooshun and Rare Fyooshun. This can be bypassed by the use of Diamonds. Each missing monster costs 830 Diamonds, which means the total cost in Diamonds is X. Boxing Once a Fyooshun Wubbox is placed on an island, when another placed monster is selected, an additional option to Box that monster appears, Additionally, in the Elevator, a third option shows up after you place Fyooshun Wubbox, so now you can Place, Box, or Sell. Thus, monsters can go straight from the Elevator to Fyooshun Wubbox without it being placed on the Island at all. Song The wubbox head, the hands, and the eyes of both heads plays loud and vibrant dubstep, while the Rare Wubbox head sings in synthesised garbling. Basically, it's a dubstep remix of Rare Wubbox. Unlike Wubbox, and like Rare Wubbox, Fyooshun Wubbox doesn't make idle sounds. The lyrics (for the Rare Wubbox head) is something like: "Wub Wub Box. Go! Go! Go! L-Loading L-Loading Go-Go-Go Error Overflow! G-G-G-Loading! L-L-L-Loading! Go-Go-Go! Name Origin Fyooshun is the corruption of the word fusion, Wubbox is the junction of wub and box. Notes * Fyooshun Wubbox helped creating most Fyooshuns (except the ones introduced in the MTTF and Fyooshun Wubbox itself). * Fyooshun Wubbox was supposedly created right after the MTTF has happened. * Fyooshun Wubbox, BleClam, Wubbolotl, Rebeak, and Shugulele are the only Fyooshuns that are not required to be boxed. * You can place multiple Fyooshun Wubbox on the island, as when boxing a monster, there is an option to what Fyooshun Wubbox you want to box it in. As well as that, while boxing the monster, their inventories can be shown. This is also supposedly true to Wubbox and Rare Wubbox, eversince the MTTF. * Fyooshun Wubbox, BleClam, Rebeak, and Wubbolotl are currently the only monsters that can possibly be classed as a Superfyooshun. * Fyooshun Wubbox is not a Rebreed Wubbox knockoff. Category:Fyooshuns Category:Superfyooshuns Category:Monsters Category:Jordan Botelho's Monsters Category:My Singing Monsters: Monster Station Category:My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos Category:My Singing Monsters: Dimensional Symphony Category:Percussionists Category:Vocals Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases